Tsukihiko Cryonen
Tsukihiko Cryonen '(''Kuraionenu Tsukihiko) Is the deputy commander of the Universal Court guild. She is the wife of the guildmaster Taihon Cryonen, as well as the leader of the Star Knights Appereance Tsukihiko is an incredibly beautiful woman, at the point that even Yoshiaki said that her beauty is equal to his. She has light brown hair gathered in a long ponytail and blue eyes. She carries three blue tatoos: one under each eye and the last one on her forehead. She wears a long blue dress with golden decoration on the boarders. Under it, she carries a white peplum. She wears golden bracelets, anklets and earrings, blue fingerless gloves and shoes with high heels of the same colour. Personality Tsukihiko is depicted as a polite, kind-hearted and caring woman. She never gets angry and she forgives her subjects for almost everything. She acts as mother for both the younger and older members of her guild and cares a lot about their well-being. She strongly dislikes the Dark Mages and those who commit crimes, and tends to treat them coldly, but still in a very polite way. She would gladly sacrifice herself for her guild. Despite her "Godlike" personality and appereance, Tsukihiko can become a serious and cold opponent if the lives of her guild memebers are threatened, expecially the younger ones. She strongly dislikes to take her opponents lives. Even the strongest member of the guild fear her strength, and everyone, as a running gag too, tries to not make her mad, since it is said that her magic power surpasses even the 4 Gods of Ishvald History Not everything is known about her past. Since she was a child, she had a tremendous magic power, it was high enough to even threath a lesser mage. Because of this, she was isolated by the other kids, and she grew up alone. At one point of her life, she met Taihon, she fell in love with him and they eventually got merried Magic and Abilities '''White Amaterasu: Tsukihiko's main magic is a modified form of the Amaterasu. Much like its parent magic, it revolves around to the creation of magic seals that unlesh different and extreamly powerful effects. The main different between the two Magics is the color of the seals: while in the original Amaterasu the color of the seals is entirely black, in Tsukihiko's Magic the seals takes a white color. *'White Amaterasu, 1 Formula' (Shiro Amaterasu Ichi Shiki) Tsukihiko performs three fast hand patterns and creates a circular magic seal towards her. This seal is capable of protecting her and who she wants to protect from virtually any attack, since Lunastra stated that with this tecnique she was able to block an Abyss Break spell with ease. *'White Amaterasu, 25 Formula' (Shiro Amaterasu Nijugo Shiki) Tsukihiko performs the required hand pattern and three White Amaterasu Magic seals are created, in the shape of circles one in front of another, in front of the user. The area around the target is then engulfed in a massive spherical shockwave that then turns into a pillar with runes written around it. If the opponent is hit by this attack, even not directly, it will progressively lose his strenght. *'White Amaterasu, 50 Formula '(Shiro Amaterasu Goju Shiki) Tsukihiko performs different hand patterns, summoning five, circular-shaped seals above her and her opponent in a wide area. The seals then unleash an enormous beam directly from the sky that violently destroyes the area and the opponents with it. *'White Amaterasu, 75 Formula' (Shiro Amaterasu Nanajugo Shiki) Tsukihiko creates two circular seals on her hands and puts them one in front of the other. When she activates the seals, from them she releases a bright light that engulfs a wide area, inflicting heavy damage and discouraging all further action to all the targets chosen by her, leaving them in a scared and defensless state. In a similar manner to Fairy Law's magic, the magic hits only the targets that Tsukihiko's heart perceives as enemies, leaving everyone else unharmed. *'White Amaterasu, 100 Formula' (Shiro Amaterasu Hyaku Shiki) After performing an unknown hand pattern, Tsukihiko creates three White Amaterasu Magic seals on each side of the target and two other Magic seals, one over the target and one under the target. This creates a rippling shockwave powerful enough to destroy even a city, if she puts enough strength in the tecnique. This tecnique was used only once by an angered Tsukihiko, when her best friend was killed.Taikon, the Star Knight "A" was the person who witnessed the destruction of an entire island where the culprits, a Dark Guild, was located. Light Magic: A Magic that revolves around the control of the element of Light. She mostly uses this magic if she's forced to battle. *'Blinding Light' (Unnamed) Tsukihiko makes her body shine in a bright light who blinds her opponents. Although she would never use such ruthless means, Hiraku stated that she's capable of using so much light to burn the opponents' very eyes, blinding them forever. *'Light Ray' (Raito Rai): Tsukihiko creates her Magic Seal in front of herself, from which multiples light blasts are generated and sent flying at her opponents. The beams have a very high piercing strength. *'Light Ball' (Raito Boru) Tsukihiko creates a magic seal toward her and unleashes an energy ball of variable size that hits her opponents. Heavenly Body Magic: A Magic that revolves around the manipulation of astronomical objects. Although she prefers to use her Light Magic, she often uses this magic in battle. *'Twelve Stars Of Heaven' (Rakuen No Juni Hoshi) Tsukihiko lifts herself in the air, and extends her arms forward. Then, moving her arms in front of her, she creates twelve seals of energy around her, forming a double hexagon. Subsequently she fires twelve, highly powerful beams, that simultaneusly hit the opponent, destroying everything that they touch. Moving her fingers, Tsukihiko is able to control their direction. *'Stardust Revolution '(スターダストレボリューション, Sutādasuto Reboryūshon) Tsukihiko raises her right hand above her, gathering a yellow, shining cloud. She subsequentially moves her hand down, releasing an incredibly numerous stream of small yellow rays similiar to a stardust rain. Healing Magic:A magic that uses one's ethernano to cure and even revive people and animals. Tsukihiko can cast an healing spell that cures his allies within a certan radious Angelic Magic: Little is known about his magic, since she never showed anything about it, saving for the ability to sprout from two to six angelic wings on her back, giving her the ability to fly. Godlike Magic Power: Her magic power is said to be superior to the 4 Gods Of Ishvald. If not restrained by her will, her magic power is strong enough to instill a sensation of uneasyness, an the feeling of being smothered by something. Thanks to this, she can stop even magic attacks by neutralizing their Ethernano using her own. Many of the Star Knights doubt that she's fully human, expecially Enshin Kitsune, the most arrogant of the non-human Star Knights is scared by her presence. Keen Intellect: She has shown an high amount of intelligence. Trivia Quotes